


Tongue Tied

by SincerelyKleinman



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sean, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Motel Rooms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, finn encourages sean to be a little more vocal, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyKleinman/pseuds/SincerelyKleinman
Summary: A devilish smirk spread across Finn’s lips. He loved the way Sean begged him; his voice was the sweetest song he’s ever heard. He didn’t talk much during sex, always too preoccupied with pleasure. Finn wondered if he could change that.





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Sinn discord. PM me on [tumblr](https://sincerely-kleinman.tumblr.com/) if you want a link.

The bed springs squeaked noisily as Sean was thrown down against the old motel mattress, Finn’s mouth immediately attacking his neck as he climbed on top of him. Those calloused hands felt like heaven as they snuck under his hoodie, thumbs stopping to rub over his prominent hip bones. “Your hoodie’s in my way, honey.” Finn smirked against Sean’s jaw, and he felt like he would melt from the sound of that charming voice.

 

“Y-yeah?.” Sean teased back, sitting up slightly with his eyes half lidded. “Maybe you should do something about it then.”   


A challenge? Someone was getting cocky.

 

With plenty of enthusiasm and very little grace, Finn starting stripping his boyfriend. It was clumsy and needy, the urge to kiss and suck on every inch of exposed skin irresistible as he helped Sean out of his clothes.

 

Sean let out a breathy laugh, pushing against Finn’s shoulders as he left deep red hickies against his collarbone. “S-Seriously? You can do this _after_ we get our clothes off.”

 

“Stop looking so fucking hot then.” Finn struggles with the zipper on Sean’s jeans for a moment before finally getting them off and chucking them into a steadily growing pile of clothes on the floor.

 

In an instant, Finn’s lips are trailing down Sean’s chest and stomach, hands rubbing against his thighs teasingly as he runs his tongue along one of Sean’s hip bones.

 

“S-Stop teasing..” Sean tangled his fingers in Finn’s dreads, eyes pleading as he looked down at the other. A devilish smirk spread across Finn’s lips. He loved the way Sean begged him; his voice was the sweetest song he’s ever heard. He didn’t talk much during sex, always too preoccupied with pleasure. Finn wondered if he could change that.

 

He pressed a playful kiss to the tip of Sean’s cock before grabbing their lube from his backpack. He coated his fingers thoroughly, kissing Sean hard and needy as he pushed a slick finger inside of him. The sound of the other’s soft sigh was euphoric. “Feels good, huh baby? Bet it’s not enough though.” Sean’s little moans were adorable, but Finn wanted to hear him speak. He dragged his finger out slowly before pushing it back in, just as slow and deliberate. “Come on, sweetheart. Tell me it feels good.”

 

“F-Feels.. Good..” Sean’s breath was shallow and labored. He was so turned on and he needed more now. Finn was being such a tease. “M-more.. Please, holy shit..”

 

Finn pressed sinful kisses along his jaw, adding another finger. “How’s that, baby? Still not enough?” He spread his fingers, gently stretching the boy under him.

 

“M-more.. Please Finn I-I need..” He gasped as Finn bit down hard, right in that lovely little space between his neck and jaw. The sound made Finn’s cock twitch in his jeans.

 

“Need what, Sean? You gotta tell me, sweetie.” He pushed a third finger in, loving the way Sean’s thighs shook in anticipation.

 

“I-I need..” Sean’s breath was heavy in his chest as he tried to get the words out. He ran a hand through his dark hair, ignoring the way the sweaty locks wanted to stick to his forehead. “I n-need you, Finn. P-please, I wanna f-feel you..” Finn pulled his fingers out before quickly grabbing his backpack. “W-wait..” Finn stopped, sitting up straight with concerned eyes. Was Sean okay? Was this too much? “No condom, okay?”

 

“You sure baby?” Finn’s fingers twitched as he set the bag down. They’d never done it without a condom before. This was a big step.

 

“Yeah..” Sean sat up, hands caressing Finn’s face adoringly. “I wanna feel all of you.. Completely. Is that okay?”

 

Finn nodded slowly, one hand closing around Sean’s own. He brought it to his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of his hand. “That is totally okay with me, sweetheart.”

 

The pile on the floor grew as Finn shredded every piece of clothing on him. As he lubed up his shaft, he looked at his boyfriend, his face flushed as he reclined against the pillows. God, he was so beautiful. Finn often wondered what he’d done to deserve him, but he really felt it in this moment. He climbed onto the bed, Sean immediately wrapping his legs around Finn’s hips. He looked away, bashful at how needy he was.

 

Finn thought it was so fucking hot

 

He kissed Sean deeply, hands on his hips as he pushed in, slow and gentle. God, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His knuckles turned white as he gripped Sean’s hips tighter, surely to leave bruises in their wake. It took every ounce of his self control not to just pound into him like a fucking animal. “Sh-shit baby.. You feel so fucking good like this..”

 

Sean breathed slowly, in and out, his chest rising and falling as he adjusted to Finn’s size. “O-okay.. G-go..”

 

Finn didn’t need to be told twice. With a grunt he started moving, hips thrusting at a rough pace as he let himself drown in the feeling. Sean buried his fingers in his dark hair, uncontrolled moans stumbling out of his mouth. “F-Finn! I-I.. Oh god..” He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think, all he knew was Finn, and Here, and Now, and Good. So fucking good..

 

“Tell me what you want, sweetie. Come on.”

“D-Deeper.. Deeper please..”

  
Finn slammed a hand against the wall for balance, bed springs creaking as he rocked into the other.  "That better for you, baby? You like when I get nice and deep like that?" Sean arched his back, legs trembling as he tired to force words past the moans erupting in his throat.

 

"Please.. C-close.."

 

"Close to what, sweetheart?" He gave a particularly hard thrust, the gasp that broke from Sean's lips leaving tingles up his spine. "Come on, baby. Use your words for me."

 

“F-Finn.. Gonna c-cum!” Blunt fingernails raked down Finn’s shoulder blades, leaving tiny red marks in their wake.

 

Finn lifted Sean’s hips a bit higher, nailing his sweet spot with a harsh thrust. “That’s right, sweetie. Cum good and hard for me.”

 

Sean screamed, eyes rolling back as his orgasm hit him hard, thick spurts of cum coating their stomachs. Finn moved to pull out only to feel Sean’s hand grip his bicep tightly. “D-Don’t leave.. C-cum in me p-please..”

 

He wouldn’t have been able to last after that if he’d tried. With a low groan, Finn came, filling Sean completely. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

 

They were completely blissed out. It could’ve been an hour or five minutes before Finn finally moved, pulling out of Sean slowly and collapsing on the bed next to him. The bed springs squeaked in protest.

 

“Fuck, these mattresses are so cheap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave comments/kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
